A blood sampling module used with the tubule flow chamber technology (TFT) platform will be developed to create a fully automated sample preparation and testing system for platelet function testing. The proprietary TFT system incorporates biotechnology, microfluidic technology and computerized imaging technology to achieve miniaturization. This proposal focuses on the development of the disposable blood sample tubule set and the blood collection module for routine use with the TFT platform. Preliminary results have demonstrated that the TFT platform can be used for platelet function testing with high sensitivity, using only small amount of whole blood. The investigators will further develop the blood sample module by optimizing the materials and design for ease to use with minimal or no platelet activation. Platelet activation during sample collection and processing is currently one of major sources of test result variability and should be eliminated with the TFT system. The investigators feel this research has potential value for other in vitro diagnostic tests. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Sample preparation for many clinical tests, especially for platelet function testing, is complex, making these assays inaccessible to the point-of-care market. The recent development of drugs designed to alter in vivo platelet function has resulted in an increased demand for an easy to use, accurate, rapid, and biohazard-free platelet function testing for all diagnostic markets. Filling this niche, the blood sampling module proposed here, when combined with the TFT system, integrates platelet function testing with a variety of other clinical tests in a cost-effective manner.